The Ring
The Ring '''is the second episode of Season 1 of The Fanon Warfare of Gumball,Gumball and Darwin has Recived The '''Red Ring of Death '''on their Xbox 360 console.Written by:A 5-6 year old kid. Characters Gumball Watterson Darwin Watterson Richard Watterson Anais Watterson(Debut) Minor Appearences Penny (Debut) Tobias (Debut) '''Dr.Gamer(Debut) Penny (Debut Plot Gumball and Darwin went to play Xbox,after the intro there are 3 red lights,Gumball and Darwin's scream so loud that the entire universe can hear it.Richard woke up from bed run down stairs and deals with the lights,He attemps to smash it to the wall but it failed cause for some reason the Xbox is about 0ver 9000 pounds.Gumball and Darwin watched a commercial on Tv called DR.Gamer and Richard called him in the phone.after 1 week they got their Xbox back but after a day,it got the 3 lights again.Anais wanted to fix it but Gumball,Darwin and Richard din't belive her,they went to Tobia's house and Tobias was playing too much that he gots it too.they went to a different genius.they couldn't find another so they dealed with it theirselves but then the Xbox started to talk and freaked everyone out,it was shooting lasers and Penny saw everyone in the window and she used her Riot Shield to defend everyone.after 30 minutes Tobias was sent to a different dimension and the Riot Shield burned down then Anais went the back of the Xbox,opened the top and repaired it.Everyone thanked her and they celebrate with a little Halo:Reach in Han Solo's memory :P. Transcript Gumball:Ready to go to Call of Duty Elit3? Darwin:Yup 1 Min later :/ Darwin:Hey Gumball,What's with the 3 red flashing thingys Gumball:Huh?...is that...the Red Ring of Death???!!! Gumball and Darwin:NNooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!! Richard:*Woke up from bed* *Yawn* Richard:*Walks down stairs* What's going on? Gumball:Our Xbox is....Um....mmm.......................How do i put this??? Darwin:It's broken Richard:Let me have a look...Hhhmmm.... Richard:*Attemps to Smash Xbox 360* *Flys out of window* Ouch! Gumball:Let's watch TV 1 Min later Gumball:Whats this?...Dr.Gamer? Darwin:cool Dr.Gamer:Dr.Gamer can fix anything that has to do with gaming Gumball an Darwin: :) Darwin:Why are we smiling? Dr.Gamer:Call this number now so i can repair your Nintendo,Wii,Ds,Xbox 360 and 3Ds Darwin:He said something Gumball:Thats right,he said Xbox 360 Richard:Here ill call him 5 Min. Later Richard:Ok let's go! 30 Min.Later Dr.Gamer:Ok,im gonna repair it and it will take a week 1 Week Later Dr.Gamer:Here is your console Gumball and Darwin:Yay! 30 Min. Later Gumball:Alright lets turn this on! *Turns on Console* Gumball:Aww not again! Darwin:NNoooo! Anais:Can i fix it Gumball,Darwin and Richard:Hahahahahahhaahahhahaha!!!! Gumball:Let's go to a genius **Looking for a Genius* Tobias:What are you doing here? Darwin:Can you fix our Red Ring of Death Tobias:Im dealing with mines too Everyone:T_T Gumball:Looks like will deal with it ourselves Darwin:Let's turn this on Gumball:I was gonna say that Xbox 360:Im afraid i can let you do that,Gumball Watterson! Everyone:*Screaming like girls* Xbox 360:*Shooting Lasers* Penny:Now WTF is everyone doing there?...*Looks trough window* Penny:0______________0 Everyone:HHEELLPP!!!! Penny:Go,Riot Shield!!! Gumball:oh,thank godness where safe! 30 Min.Later Xbox 360:Special Lazer Activate Tobias:Aaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! Gumball:Tobias? Darwin:The Riot Shield!!!! **Riot Shield Burns* Penny:Oops Anais:*Jumps Xbox 360:GGGRRRRGH!!!! Anais:HHHMMMMMM Xbox 360:Rebooting... Anais:Huh....That was easy Everyone:Thank you Gumball:Let's play Halo:Reach! :) Darwin:Yay!,Anniversary Map packs are fun! Gallery MW3.png|You seen this before,right? Universe.png|Gumball and Darwin after screaming fail.png|Flying out the window